


Turmoil Valentine

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Theo wants more, Stiles wants more but they are too afraid of voicing their feelings.Mix a misunderstanding with a Valentine’s Day gift and Angst is assured.But when the feelings are real, you always find a way.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt (mentioned), Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero (mentioned) - Relationship, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Turmoil Valentine

Theo can not believe how much has his life changed this past year. Last year he was living with three monsters who made him believe that everything that he needed in life was power and strength to be able to control everyone around them.

Coming back to Beacon Hills, or actually, coming back from Hell, really transformed him. Now he wanted to belong, he wanted to have people to lean on. Theo wanted a pack, because he knew deep inside that he wanted to have friends. 

Days like this one though... made him question what kind of friends was he looking for.

When Theo received a text from Liam asking him if he wanted to join him and Mason at the mall, he thought that they would go watch a movie or buy some clothes. 

What he did not expect was to spent his Saturday night looking for Valentine’s Day gifts. Yes you read correctly. Liam wanted to buy something for Hayden and Mason for Corey. Theo was surprised not only because of the fact that they thought he was a good option to help them chose what to get to their loved ones, but also because Liam and Hayden are currently not together. 

Apparently, Liam and Hayden’s college are very close by, so Liam thought it was a perfect time to start seducing her ex-girlfriend again. 

Theo was going to lose his mind, he can not stand one more minute in a shop decorated with hearts and teddy bears and candles... everything is pink and red and is making Theo very agitated. 

“For the love of god Liam pick something! Anything!” Theo said exasperated. 

“It’s not that simple! It has to be something romantic, but not too obvious, because we are not really dating” Liam said. “If you had given me some ideas, we would have finished by now” The wolf said. 

“How am I supposed to know what to get! My ideas would not be romantic Liam” Theo said pointing at himself with his hands in a gesture that indicated ‘big bad Chimera, not romance here’. 

“So you are not going to give anything to that girlfriend of yours?” Mason asked with a disapproving face.

Theo’s world stopped. He faced the human with a shocked expression. His eyes couldn’t be wider. He was sweating.

“What do you mean girlfriend, I don’t have a girlfriend!?” Theo said trying to cover the panic he felt inside. 

“For someone who doesn’t have a girlfriend you look nervous Theo, remember that I can read your heartbeat.” Liam pressed loving the fact that he caught the Chimera on a lie. 

“I mean is kinda obvious that you are seeing someone.” Mason declared.

“What makes you think that!” Theo asked the pair.

“You’ve been happier this past month. So you are definitely getting laid.” Mason said and Liam nodded in agreement. “We just though you were not telling us because we would tease you, but you have to know that you can share those things with us, we would approve” Mason claimed.

“Yeah, you are our friend, it’s what friends do” Liam said smiling.

Theo felt something warm around his heart, it wasn’t unpleasant. He saw the two friends looking at him with expectation.

“Yeah ok, I’m seeing someone but is nothing serious really, just sexual, so no, I’m not going to buy them a heart plush toy that says ‘be my valentine’” The Chimera said holding that same item in his hands and looking at it with a disgusted face.

“Them? Wait is it a man?” Mason asked with a surprised face. 

“I am not telling you more, there’s really nothing to tell, so drop it” Theo threatened the human. “Liam why don’t you pick some jewelry for Hayden, a bracelet or something like that” Theo suggested. 

Liam though about it. “Now you give good ideas so we don’t pry more, we should have teased you about your secret lover before!” Liam said. 

In the end they bought a bracelet for Hayden and they headed back home. 

On the way back home Theo couldn’t stop thinking about what gave away that he was seeing someone. He thought he was being careful, afterall, his ‘lover’ is Stiles. The pack can never know that he and Stiles are fucking. Stiles will kill him if that ever happened and he would be expelled from the pack, and Theo was starting to like it there. So no, no one could know.

It has been almost two months since that night. The night he and Stiles fucked each other’s brains out. They were arguing, like they always do, and thing got heated they started screaming at the other and suddenly they were kissing, or more like eating each other’s mouths. 

Theo was sure that their one night stand was going to be just that, a one time thing, to burn the frustration they felt towards the other, although Theo couldn’t pretend he hadn’t enjoyed it. Theo had this sexual tension with Stiles since he came back to Beacon Hills, and that night he let go of all of that savouring every inch of the human.

Stiles left without saying a word and the day after he acted as if nothing happened. It surprised Theo though seeing Stiles at his door two days after when the Chimera was coming back from the gym were he worked. He knew exactly why Stiles was there, that’s their thing they always know what other is thinking. 

Now they met to fuck every week, multiples times during the same week actually.

Watching the couples on the street made Theo think If he was ever going to have a significant other. He never really desired one before, but the truth is that the idea of sharing his life with another person was not as frightening to him as it should be. And his mind kept thinking about Stiles. He has always liked Stiles. He is smart, and loyal and naughty. He is a troublemaker and Theo has to admit that he likes that about him. Stiles has a dark side too and Theo felt that sometimes he was the only one of the pack who truly get him. He wouldn’t say no to a more official relationship with Stiles. 

When Theo arrived home he put on the present Liam bought on the table. Liam asked him to guard it until he sent it to Hayden so it would arrive on Valentine’s Day. Theo went to take a shower. When he exited the bathroom he heard the doorbell. He knew who was on the other side of the door. 

Theo went to open it, only wearing the towel. No point in covering. 

“Hey there” Theo said seductively leaning on the entrance of his apartment. 

Stiles smirked at the scene before him, Theo looked delicious. Stiles grabbed Theo’s head and kissed him full on the lips. They entered the house and went directly to the bed. 

Once they finished Stiles looked at the ceiling. He felt satisfied, he always did after meeting Theo, that’s why he kept coming back. Stiles couldn’t help it he kept wanting more and more. At first he felt guilty for desiring the Chimera this much, now he has accepted the fact that he and Theo were very compatible. It frightened him. Sometimes he imagined what would the rest of the pack think if they ever found out about them. Would they be happy that they seem to be having fun? Would they resent Stiles for sleeping with the guy who tried to murder his best friend/brother?

Stiles couldn’t really deny that sometimes felt the urge to text Theo just to chat with someone who gets him. He and The Chimera have many common interests. They both like comic books, and Star Wars and baseball. Theo actually listens when Stiles is rambling about the new supernatural creature tormenting the town. 

Theo can keep up with his sarcastic nature, and that is very sexy, just as much as that smirk. When Theo smirks at him, Stiles can’t help but to melt. 

But Stiles is determined to not catch feelings for the Chimera, even though he has seen him change, he doesn’t trust Theo completely. 

Theo breaks Stiles trail of thoughts cuddling the him from behind. ‘Someone is touch starved today huh?’ Stiles thought to himself.

But Stiles felt the need to fight, he doesn’t want the Chimera breaking up his walls. He feels suffocated. He wants Theo close but at the same time he wants him as far away as possible. 

“I think I’m going to head home” Stiles claimed out loud getting up from the bed. 

Theo grunted. “You don’t have to” Theo said trying to retain the human on his bed. “Stay, and we can play in the morning” The Chimera proclaimed looking at Stiles with a suggestively expression.

Stiles is tempted. ‘God why does he have to look so divine after sex!?’ Stiles’s mind screamed.

‘Stiles go away, you’re liking him too much, he’s not worth all the trouble that he is going to cause’ Stiles’s conscience alleged. 

But of course Stiles has already mastered the art of ignoring his conscience. Stiles huffed a laugh and Theo smirked knowing that he had won. But when Stiles was going to jump into the bed something caught his eye. He saw a read package on the table, and being the curious man he had always been he went to inspect it. 

He took the package and saw a note attached to it. Happy Valentine’s Day. Stiles was petrified. His brain was working fast. ‘OMG he bought me a gift!?, He likes me too! What do you mean too! You don’t like him, you despise him. You tolerate him. It’s just sex, it’s just sex. I don’t want this, I don’t want him. But you do, deep inside you know you do. NO I DON’T. WE ARE NOT DATING I WILL NOT BE HIS VALENTINE’S’. 

Stiles woke up from his trance when Theo patted him on the shoulder. Theo looked at Stiles with a confused face he felt the turmoil of emotions inside of Stiles. 

Stiles was mad. Really mad. Mad at Theo for thinking this was Ok. Mad at himself for being so over dramatic. And mad at himself too for wanting it deep inside.

“What the hell is this!?” Stiles asked with a serious tone. 

“It’s just a gift for Liam, what is wrong with you!?” The Chimera responded still confused.

“What do you mean for Liam!? Are you fucking him too!?” Stiles barked. ‘You are so stupid of course it wasn’t for you! You’re pathetic he doesn’t want you. Be happy it wasn’t for you damm it!!’ Again Stiles’s mind was out of control. 

“What!?? No come on! It’s for Hayden!” Theo tried to explain.

“For Hayden!!? I don’t think Liam is going to be happy that you are seducing Hayden behind his back!” Stiles almost shouted. He needed to get out. Stiles went to grab his clothes from the floor but strong arms prevented him from doing so. 

Theo pushed Stiles against the table. Stiles tried to fight it, but there was no way he could win against Theo. The Chimera looked at the human in the eyes. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind!? Liam bought the gift for Hayden and told me to guard it until he could sent it to her.” Theo yelled in Stiles’s face. 

It made sense, Liam hadn’t gotten over Hayden. Stiles’s anger started to fade, he looked at Theo with a calmer face. The pair’s eyes met, and Stiles really needed to get out of the apartment, if Theo kept looking at him with that lost expression he was going to do something he would most certainly latter regret. 

“Stiles what the fuck was that, you went all psycho” Theo complained not fully understanding what the human was thinking. 

Stiles felt dizzy. He couldn’t be this close to Theo, he was clouding his thoughts. “I need to go” Stiles said releasing himself from the chimera’s grip. 

“Stiles, come on talk to me! Hey let go, stop it! Damm it Stiles you don’t get to do this!” Theo desperately tried to convince Stiles to stay.

Stiles faced the Chimera, he was feeling angry again. “I don’t own you anything! If I want to go, I’ll go” Stiles proclaimed. 

Theo only had so much patience in the end it was bound to explode between the couple.

“You know what! Yes, please leave. Why should I worry about what’s going on on that freaky brain of yours. Fucking leave already and don’t come back! You hear me, stop coming, I’m done with this I’m done with you.” Theo barked at Stiles with his eyes flashing.

Stiles was speechless. He was hurt and he was angry. He left the apartment without saying anything else.

Stiles walked home in the cold night. He wanted to get home, he wanted to forget. He knows he over reacted. ‘God am I in love with Theo?’ Stiles asked himself. The pain in his heart gave Stiles the answer he had been fearing the most. He fell, he fucking fell for Theo. And now it’s over and he should be happy, but the pain in his heart won’t go away. 

When Stiles reached his home he entered his room. He leaned on the door and listened to the silence of the empty house. Stiles heard whimpers and his cheeks were wet. He realised that he was crying.

On the other side Theo was frantic. Once he calmed down he regretted everything he said to Stiles. “I messed up. I always messed it up. What’s wrong with me, why can I be normal. Did they really fuck me up to the point of no return?” Theo said out loud feeling the tears come out of his eyes. 

“God Stiles why did you get so crazy, what did I do? Why couldn’t you tell me?!” Theo sobbed. 

Theo and Stiles didn’t see or speak to each other the following week. Theo thought about texting him but in the end he never got the courage to do it. Stiles wanted to go to Theo’s apartment and explain to him why he acted the way he did, but Theo’s furious face telling him to never come appeared on his mind everytime. 

—————————————

Theo received Liam’s text telling him that he would drop by his place to pick him up for the pack’s date night and to grab Hayden’s gift. Theo groaned at the text. He was not going to go to the pack’s date today, no way he was going to meet Stiles. It hurt. 

Theo opened the door to greet Liam. “Hey why are you in you pj’s, we are going to be late” Liam said. 

“I’m not going today, I’m not feeling well” Theo responded.

“Theo come on, you’re the one who needs this dates more than anyone, be part of the pack man.” Liam argued. 

“I said I’m not going and it’s final. Here take your stupid gift.” Theo said throwing the box at his werewolf friend. 

“Jerk be careful. Well you’re clearly on a mood so, I’ll go” Liam said annoyed and hurt.

Liam closed the door and Theo felt guilty. He didn’t want to lose the few people who still tolerated him. 

“That stupid box makes people psycho” Theo muttered out loud. And then something clicked on the chimera’s head, like some kind of divine revelation. “Could it be...” Theo whispered. The Chimera dressed himself and drove fast to his alpha’s house. He needed to know. 

When Theo arrived, he saw Liam talking to Mason, and he went to meet them. Liam was looking at him with an angry expression. 

“Hey..” The Chimera said with apologetic eyes.

“Hey Theo, what happened to you this last week we haven’t heard from you” Mason asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, something happened and I’ve been down... Liam I’m sorry I shouldn’t have treat you that way.” Theo explained.

Liam looked at Theo and he understood. “It’s Ok, but you know you can talk to us if something is bothering you” The werewolf claimed. 

“Yeah I know, I-I’m going to try and fix it, but if it turns out bad I will take that offer.” Theo responded smiling at the pair.

One second later Theo felt it. He knew that heartbeat, he knew that scent. Stiles was here. Theo faced the door and saw the human enter, or more like he saw Lydia pulling Stiles inside the house. Stiles eyes found Theo’s and the two of them forgot how to breathe. People around him didn’t seem to notice. Their bubble broke when Scott announced that they were going to see a movie. 

Theo seated on the floor and Stiles on the sofa at the other side of the room. Scott decided to put on some romantic comedy as Valentine’s day was the next weekend. 

The pack focused on the movie and the pop corn, but Theo could take his eyes off Stiles. He was going to talk to him, he needed to know if they could fix this. 

Apparently the guy in the movie was facing similar problems. He fell in love when he didn’t want to and now he wanted to get the girl back. 

Stiles couldn’t care less about the stupid movie. Damm you Lydia for forcing me to come. He was here, Theo was there just a few meters from him. Theo kept looking at him and Stiles couldn’t hide it anymore he was going to explode. He needed to go out. 

The main character in the movie was going to make his big love confession when Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He got up of the sofa and started walking toward the door. Scott and the rest looked at him with worrying eyes.

“I-I need to get some air” Stiles muttered.

“Are you Ok? You’ve been very anxious during the movie” Malia asked.

“Do you need me to go with you?” Scott asked.

“Yes yes, please just... let me” Stiles responded and exited the house. 

Scott was going to follow him when he saw Theo standing up and going after Stiles. 

“What the hell is happening?” Malia asked confused.

Scott was ready to go after the pair when Liam said “Wait, let Theo take care of it. I think it would be good for them to talk”.

Scott felt that his beta was hiding something but he didn’t press. 

“You figured it out too” Lydia said looking at Liam.

Liam looked at the banshee who was smiling. “Yeah” the werewolf said. Liam noticed that Theo did not stop looking at Stiles the entire time. Liam may not be incredible smart like Stiles himself or Lydia, but it wasn’t hard to put together the pieces. Theo was seeing someone, but it was a secret, the chimera smelt heartbroken when they met at the apartment and Stiles has the same scent. Now Theo is going after Stiles. They better figured this out.

Theo caught up to Stiles easy, supernatural abilities always come on handy. But the human didn’t face him. Theo kept walking behind Stiles for a few minutes until he could bear it anymore.

“Stiles, please” The Chimera pleaded.

“I have nothing to say to you” Stiles said.

Theo grabbed Stiles arm and turned him so they would look at each other. 

“Well I have some things to say to you” Theo claimed.

“You’ve said everything you needed to say” Stiles barked.

“Listen to me, for once on your life, just close your mouth and listen!” Theo yelled.

“I can’t! It my stupid brain it won’t shut up! Look I really don’t want to see you again, so leave me alone!” Stiles shouted and turned to leave.

Theo watched as Stiles kept walking away from him. It was a heartbreaking scene. “Coward” Theo proclaimed. Stiles stopped walking, he faced Theo. “Coward” Theo repeated. His eyes were getting wet.

Theo walked towards Stiles until they were close enough to touch. “Coward you, coward me” Theo said huffing a laugh. Stiles looked at him with a confused and emotional expression.

“I-I like your brain stupid... I have always adored the way you deduce things. You’re the smartest person I know... you... you would have probably...” Theo mumbled.

“Probably what?” Stiles asked, the anger in voice already disappeared. 

“I-I have my own deduction for you. Can you tell me if I got it right?” Theo asked and Stiles nodded. 

“When you went crazy on me on the apartment... it was because you thought Hayden’s gift was for you, didn’t you?” Theo asked.

Stiles took a breath of air. He looked at Theo in the eyes. “Yes” The human responded. 

“And you didn’t want it to be” Theo said in a whisper.

Stiles gazed at Theo. The Chimera looked sad. Stiles didn’t see the point in not being sincere anymore. He was already broken. “Yes and no” The human said. 

Theo looked at him confused. “I didn’t want it to be for me because I didn’t trust you completely. I was afraid you would betray us again, I didn’t want any complications, it was easy to think that all I wanted was the incredible sex. But at the same time buried deep inside me my feeling wanted it to be true. That you wanted more” Stiles confessed.

Theo felt hope. He caressed Stiles cheek with his finger, and for closer until their foreheads were touching.

“I though that all you wanted from me was the physical stuff. I enjoy you Stiles in every way, not only when we are being intimate but I really like your company. You’re funny and smart and loyal. You have always been on my mind. I thought that the only way I could possibly had you was like that. You’re too perfect to fall in love with a monster like me, but I couldn’t help but to fall deeply and utterly in love with you” Theo confessed feeling the weight of his heart lift. 

Stiles looked at Theo with his eyes wide open, he saw a tear descending the chimera’s cheek and he kissed it pressing his lips to the side of Theo’s.

“I want more, let me love you Stiles” Theo pleaded in a whisper.

Stiles knew that it was going to be difficult, they were going to fight, the pack may no fully accept them, but he was tired of always thinking on what if’s. He wanted Theo he wanted it all.  
“Yes, yes I want you Theo, all of you” Stiles claimed tears of happiness already leaving his eyes. 

Theo went for a kiss and Stiles felt more than happy to comply. 

“I adore you” Theo said between kisses.

“Good” Responded the human with a smirk. Theo smirked back at him and kissed his lover once again. 

————————————

In Scott’s house the pack were eating pizza and pop corn, waiting for their pack members to come back. When the door bell rang Scott ran to the door but when he opened he saw Corey who just came back from his job. 

“Oh hey Corey, come on in” Scott said.

“Thanks, so... what kind of game are we playing today?” Corey asked.

“We’re not playing anything today, it was a weird afternoon.” Scott responded.

“It has anything to do with Stiles and Theo eating each other’s mouths two blocks from here?” Corey asked.

Silence came to the McCall house. Liam smiled at Lydia who smirked happily.  
“Wait what!? Come again?” Mason asked his boyfriend.

“Are you sure?” Scott pressed at the Chimera.

“Yeah, I mean it was them I had to look twice to check.” Corey answered.

“I can’t fucking believe it, what does that Chimera think he is doing?” Malia growled.

“Wait Malia” Lydia said. “Corey did they look happy?” She asked.

All eyes turned to the younger Chimera. “Yes, yes they did, they looked in love” He answered. 

Lydia smiled and looked at Scott who nodded and smiled back. 

So the coming out to the pack was not as hard as Stiles thought it would be. The hardest one was Malia but as she could smell the happiness radiating from Stiles she knew that she would have to accept it in the end. 

————————————

Valentine’s Day

Stiles and Theo had been dating for a week and Stiles has to admit that he is on cloud nine, Theo was a great boyfriend. Who would have thought. 

On Friday they decided to meet in Theo’s apartment to see a movie, and later... well let’s just say that no ones was waiting for Stiles at home. 

Theo opened the door wearing his pj’s and pecked his boyfriend on the lips letting him enter the apartment. 

“I have to say I quite enjoyed the only-towel outfit” Stiles teases Theo who huffed a laugh.

“Maybe we can use my shower latter, but now... movie.” Theo said pointing at the computer on his bed. Stiles decided on a Star Wars movie. While he was preparing the movie he saw Theo carrying a box to the bed.

“Just with a couple of bags of chips would have sufficed” Stiles laughed.

Theo looked at him seriously. “Open it” The Chimera said. 

Stiles looked at him confused, but when he opened the box his eyes widened.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Theo said with a smile. 

“Theo...” Stiles muttered.

“In my defense, all the candy the sell at the stores is heart-shaped” Theo proclaimed and Stiles laughed. “Help me eating the candy and the chocolate?” The Chimera asked looking at his boyfriends eyes. 

“Yes” Stiles answered leaning to kiss his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my participation on the Steo February Challenge: Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and If you did you can leave a comment or Kudos if you want! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
